degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Iloveeli4ever/Degrassi Fanfiction: Megan Duevel Chapter 5
OOOkkkayyy, so sorry if this completely sucks but... yeaah. I'll try my best :P If you haven't read the previous chapters, you probably should. Thanks :) My morning classes went by surprisingly fast. Now I just had to make it through lunch. I got in line to get the mystery meat sandwiches, and started looking for a place to sit. The only real "friend" I had so far was Smith, and looking over at his table, it didn't seem like there was an open spot. Smith was over by the guys that I have already characterized as the "popular jerks". He also had girls surrounding him so that I could hardly see him. I picked up my tray and started weaving through the cafeteria. When I walked past, everyone would just stare at me. Unfortunately, K.C. didn't have this lunch hour, so I couldn't sit with him. That's when I heard an unfamiliar voice from behind me, "Hey, you looking for a place to sit?" I turned around to see 3 girls sitting at a table together. One had long blonde hair with bright blue eyes, and pale skin. Another girl was very small with short brown-red hair and brown eyes, like mine. The third girl was tall and slender with frizzy brown hair and green slits for eyes. "Um, yah. Can I sit here?" I asked. The first girl grinned at me, "Of course, it's a free country." I take the seat next to her and introduce myself, "I'm Megan, I came here from Minnesota." "I'm Harmony." " I'm Olivia." Said the small girl. "And I'm Kelly." Said the third, flashing me an award-winning smile. "Nice to meet you guys." I said. Then there was this really awkward silence so I decided to ask a burning question of mine, "Hey, do any of you guys know that Smith guy?" Harmony giggles, "Oh Smith Orville? Yeah. He goes to my church. We almost dated once. He's like the nicest person I know, he shouldn't be hanging out with all those jerks that he calls friends." "Totally, I mean I've only spoken to him once but he seems super cool." Said Kelly. "Pretty much every girl in the ninth grade already likes him." Olivia said, laughing under her breath. "Oh, thanks I was just ... Curious." "Isn't everybody?" mumbles Harmony Kelly glares at her, "So, Megan tell us more about yourself!" "Yeah, we need to get to know you so we can be like best friends!" Said Olivia. Best friends. I really like the sound of that. "Well, there isn't much to know. I'm really into singing, songwriting, and drawing, stuff like that. Let's see... What else? Oh, I live in my jeans and Converse. Umm.... And I've had a pretty dark past that you might not want to know about." Oh crap. Did I seriously just say that? Memories of everything come flushing in. All the rumors, all my friends abandoning me, wondering what I had done wrong. Oh God. They all just stare at me. Great, I've blown it, I've really blown it. I wish my people skills were better. Then, the expression on Harmony's face changes. She gets this smirk-like grin on her face. Then she says, "Well Megan, welcome to the club." I smile, but I'm still confused. "The club?" "Oh yeah, the club for all those cool. It's a very exclusive club, considering most of the people in this school are complete crap sacks." Harmony snickers. I let out a snort at the ridiculous word, "Glad to know that you see the best in people." Olivia giggles, "This girl? She's a total optimist." We all laugh. After a while we don't know what we're even laughing about. Everyone stares, but for once, I don't care. I've finally found my place. Alrighty. I hoped you liked it and thanks for reading! There will be LOTSA drama once I get done setting up everything. This is going to be a pretty long story as a whole, so please keep reading! Tell me honestly what you think- and if you like it, please share it! THANKS!! Category:Blog posts